


Never again

by artphilia



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-06
Updated: 2012-09-06
Packaged: 2017-11-13 16:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/505588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artphilia/pseuds/artphilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ein wahrer Freund ist jemand der absolut alles über dich weiß... und dich dennoch mag.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never again

**Author's Note:**

> Nur ein kleiner Fluff zwischendurch.

_~ A true friend is someone who knows absolutely everything about you... and still likes you. ~_

Es war einer jener Tage, die Merlin vollkommen normal erschienen, beinahe belanglos. Nach einem langen, bitterkalten Winter zog endlich das Frühjahr ein. Selbstverständlich hatte er als einfacher Diener keine Zeit das schöne Wetter zu genießen. Ja, nicht einmal ausschlafen durfte er. Sein Tag begann hektisch, wie eigentlich immer. Selbst fürs Frühstück war an diesem Tag keine Zeit geblieben. Gaius hatte ihn vor Sonnenaufgang geweckt, brauchte ihn dringend für die Beschaffung einiger Ingredienzien für diverse Heiltränke. Dass er eigentlich zuerst seine Arbeiten für Arthur erledigen müsse, geschweige denn seine eigene Kammer dringend mal wieder aufräumen, war Gaius an dem Punkt gleichgültig.

Nun, vielleicht nicht gleichgültig, aber das Alter machte sich bei Gaius doch immer wieder bemerkbar. So konnte er also nicht binnen weniger Minuten Kräuter sammeln gehen oder sich diverse weitere Zutaten vom Markt beschaffen, um gleich darauf seine eigentliche Arbeit im Labor zu beginnen. Eine solche Hektik tat dem alten Mann nicht gut und Merlin musste fürchten, dass Gaius eines Tages aufgrund von zu viel Stress zusammenbrach. Also hatte er, selbstlos wie immer, Gaius gesagt er könne jederzeit auf seine Hilfe zählen. Nicht zuletzt deshalb, weil der Mann ihn bei sich wohnen ließ und ihm inzwischen wie ein Vater geworden war.

Merlin beeilte sich, doch er konnte schon jetzt Arthurs Schimpftirade hören. „Du hast mich zu spät geweckt! Deinetwegen hab ich das Training verschlafen! Wo bleibt mein Frühstück?“ … Völlig außer Atem kam Merlin schließlich in Gaius Kammer zurück, nur um festzustellen, dass der Hofarzt nicht anwesend war. Also legte Merlin die Besorgungen auf einen der Tische und hetzte weiter zu Arthur.

Was Merlin nicht ahnte war, dass Arthur längst aufgestanden und angezogen war und sich aufgrund des fehlenden Frühstücks auf die Suche nach Merlin begeben hatte. Sie verpassten einander nur knapp, wodurch sich Arthur schließlich allein in Gaius’ Räumen wieder fand.

„MERLIN?“ Arthur ging zielstrebig auf Merlins Kammer zu, sich dessen ziemlich sicher, dass dieser verschlafen und somit seinen gesamten Tagesablauf durcheinander gebracht hatte. „MERLIN?“ Unwirsch stieß er die Tür auf, doch Merlins Zimmer war verlassen. Und es sah aus, als habe es der Taugenichts seit Tagen nicht aufgeräumt, was Arthur kaum verwunderte. Ordnung war nicht gerade Merlins Stärke.

Arthur schüttelte den Kopf und wollte bereits das Zimmer wieder verlassen, als er auf dem Boden ein Buch entdeckte, das ihm aufgrund der ungewöhnlichen Größe ins Auge fiel. Eigentlich dachte er sich nichts dabei, es sich anzusehen. Neugierde trieb ihn dazu nachzusehen, was jemand wie Merlin wohl in seiner Freizeit las. Dass Merlin überhaupt lesen konnte, fand Arthur schon bemerkenswert. Und so hob er das Buch auf, nur um es gleich darauf vor Schreck wieder fallen zu lassen.

Ihm gefror das Blut in den Adern. Es war ein Zauberbuch. Ein Zauberbuch in Merlins Zimmer! Sein Vater hatte vor zwanzig Jahren bei der großen Säuberung jegliche Art von Zauberbüchern verbrennen lassen, zusammen mit all den Magiern. Wie… wie um alles in der Welt kam Merlin - sein nichtsnutziger, trotteliger Diener Merlin - an ein derartiges Buch?

Für einen Moment glaubte Arthur den Boden unter den Füßen zu verlieren. Tausend Dinge gingen ihm gleichzeitig durch den Kopf, sodass ihm ganz schwindelig wurde. Dann hob er rasch das Buch wieder auf, wickelte es in ein Leinentuch und eilte zurück zu seinem Quartier. Er wusste noch nicht, was er vorhatte. Er wusste nur, dass er Merlin das Buch nicht überlassen durfte. Verdammt, er durfte nicht nur Merlin das Buch nicht behalten lassen, er musste es seinem Vater geben. Und sein Vater würde wissen wollen woher er es hatte und … Bei allen Göttern, Arthur wurde schlecht bei dem Gedanken an die Konsequenzen.

_„Ich war es. Ich war es, der Gwens Vater mit Zauberkraft geheilt hat. Gwen ist keine Zauberin. Ich war’s.“_

_„Vater, ich bitte dich. Das ist Wahnsinn. Kein Mensch würde es einem glauben, dass Merlin ein Zauberer ist.“_

Diese und unzählige weitere Erinnerungen schossen ihm durch den Kopf, während er so schnell ihn seine Beine trugen zu seinem Quartier eilte. Tausende Erinnerungen brachen wie ein Blitzgewitter über ihn herein und er begann sich zu fragen, wie er hatte so blind sein können. Hatte er es wirklich nicht bemerkt oder nur nicht bemerken wollen?

Es war so unmöglich.

Nicht Merlin. Es konnte nicht sein. Es durfte einfach nicht sein.

Arthur erreichte nahezu atemlos seine Gemächer und schloss die Tür an welcher er sich anlehnte, um wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Vor seinem inneren Auge sah er sich wieder in Ealdor, sah Merlin und neben ihm William stehen. Er sah wieder den Wirbelwind, den angeblich William heraufbeschworen hatte. Wie, wie war es möglich, dass er den beiden die Lüge geglaubt hatte? Warum, warum war er so dumm gewesen? So unendlich dumm und naiv?

Angst. Nicht, davor was ihm selbst geschehen könnte, würde er das Geheimnis lüften. Angst, davor, dass Merlin etwas geschehen würde.

Sein Herz hämmerte ihm so rasch gegen die Rippen, dass es vor Schreck einen Schlag aussetzte, als es plötzlich hinter ihm an der Tür klopfte.

"Arthur?"

Der Prinz erstarrte. Er umklammerte das Buch fester und entfernte sich von der Tür. Das Buch hinter seinem Rücken versteckend, bat er: "Herein."

"Es tut mir so leid, Arthur. Gaius brauchte mich und ich weiß, dass ich zu spät dran bin mit dem Frühstück und…" Merlin gab der Tür einen Fußtritt, damit diese hinter ihm ins Schloss fiel. In seinen Händen balancierte er ein voll beladenes Tablett mit Arthurs Frühstück. Er bemerkte Arthurs angespanntes Gesicht, registrierte, dass der Prinz offenbar sehr aufgewühlt war. Sein Blick schweifte durch den Raum, doch er konnte nichts Ungewöhnliches entdecken. "Arthur, alles in Ordnung?"

Was sollte er tun? Arthur umklammerte das Buch hinter seinem Rücken noch fester, so dass das Weiß seiner Knochen unter den Fingernägeln sichtbar wurde. *Beruhige dich*, dachte er bei sich. *Es ist nur Merlin.* Er schluckte schwer. *Er hat gelogen. Jahrelang. Eine Lüge nach der anderen.* Arthur bewegte sich langsam rückwärts, Richtung Bett. Er beobachtete, wie Merlin vorsichtig das Tablett auf dem Tisch in der Raummitte abstellte und ihn mit Besorgnis im Blick im Auge behielt. Arthur kannte Merlins sämtliche Gesichtsausdrücke inzwischen in und auswendig. Und so besorgt hatte er Merlin selten gesehen.

"Arthur, was ist passiert?" Längst glaubte Merlin nicht mehr daran, dass Arthur wegen des verspäteten Frühstücks sauer sein könnte. Irgendetwas hatte seinen Prinzen dermaßen erschüttert, dass er sogar sprachlos war. Und DAS war für Arthur höchst ungewöhnlich und beunruhigte Merlin zutiefst. "Arthur." Merlin machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu, Arthur wich einen weiteren Schritt zurück.

"Ich dachte, du wärst mein Freund."

Merlin erstarrte und blieb auf der Stelle stehen, als hätte ihn jemand mit einem Zauber dort festgefroren. Alles um ihn herum verschwamm. Er nahm nur noch Arthur wahr, der ihn mit eisernem Blick anstarrte, ein wütendes Funkeln in den Augen. Merlin kannte diesen Ausdruck. Und er wusste, dass er in überlebensgroßen Schwierigkeiten steckte. "Arthur, ich bin Euer Freund."

Langsam schüttelte Arthur den Kopf. "Du bist ein Lügner!" Mit diesen Worten holte Arthur das Buch hervor und riss das Leinen herunter. Das Buch wie ein Schild vor der Brust haltend machte er einen Schritt auf Merlin zu. "Das habe ich bei dir gefunden, Merlin. Leugnest du, dass es dir gehört?"

Merlins Adamsapfel hüpfte nervös auf und ab. Er spürte wie ihm der Schweiß ausbrach. "Wo… wo habt Ihr das her?", brachte er mühsam hervor.

"Ist es deins?" *Lüge mich nicht an. Lüge mich nicht mehr an, ich bitte dich!*, flehte Arthur innerlich. Er konnte die Möglichkeit verkraften, dass Merlin ein Zauberer war. Was er jedoch nicht ertrug, waren weitere Lügen. Sein ganzes Leben schien eine einzige Lüge zu sein. Es durfte nicht auch noch sein, dass der einzig wahre Freund, den er je hatte, ihm eine Lüge nach der anderen auftischte.

"Ich kann es erklären." Merlins Stimme war so dünn, dass er sich selbst kaum sprechen hören konnte.

Das hörte sich für Arthur wie ein Ja an. "Geh mir aus den Augen. Du bist nicht mehr mein Freund. Freunde lügen einander nicht an."

"Arthur, bitte. Ich… Lasst es mich erklären."

"Willst du mir weitere Lügen erzählen?" Arthur warf das Buch auf sein Bett und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. "Ich sollte dich einsperren, das Buch meinem Vater geben und ihm alles erzählen."

"Vielleicht solltet Ihr das tun. Ich würde nicht schlecht von Euch denken." Merlin schüttelte leicht den Kopf, ob der verfahrenen Situation. Er hatte gewusst, dass es eine Frage der Zeit war, bis er nachlässig wurde und man ihn erwischen würde. Und es war gut, dass Arthur ihn erwischt hatte. Ihn täglich zu belügen war Merlin zur verhassten zweiten Natur geworden. Anfangs war er schlecht darin gewesen, doch er hatte mit der Zeit immer mehr Übung bekommen. Und er verabscheute sich selbst dafür, denn er wollte kein Lügner sein. Er wollte nur er selbst sein dürfen.

Arthur musste nicht fragen, warum Merlin gelogen hatte. Er kannte die Antwort längst. Auf Zauberei lag die Todesstrafe. Es war nur menschlich, dass er sich selbst schützte. "Was erwartest du von mir, Merlin? Was soll ich tun?"

"Ich erwarte nichts, Sire."

"Hör auf mich jetzt Sire zu nennen. Heuchle mir nicht gerade jetzt falschen Respekt vor. Du hast mich seit mehr als einem Jahr belogen, Merlin. Und nun kann ich dich entweder meinem Vater ausliefern oder selbst zu einem Lügner werden." Arthur fuhr sich durch das blonde Haar, das ihm daraufhin wirr vom Kopf stand. "Ich sollte dich des Schlosses verweisen."

Merlin schluckte schwer. Er wusste beim besten Willen nicht, was er schlimmer fand. Ausgeliefert werden und sterben oder fliehen und nie mehr nach Camelot zurückkehren zu dürfen. So oder so, das Schlimmste wäre Arthur nie wieder sehen zu können.

"Ich respektiere Euch, Arthur. Vielleicht nicht von Anfang an, aber ich Ihr habt Euch im Laufe der Zeit meinen Respekt verdient. Ich mag nur ein einfacher Diener sein, aber ich glaube zu wissen, dass Euch meine Meinung dennoch etwas bedeutet. Und weil das so ist, weiß ich, dass Ihr mich respektiert, auch wenn ich Euch nicht ebenbürtig bin. Aus diesem Grund liefere ich mich Eurer Gnade aus. Ganz gleich wie Ihr Euch entscheidet, ich werde meine Meinung über Euch nicht ändern. Ich weiß, dass Ihr ein gerechter Mann seid und dass Ihr eines Tages ein großer König werdet."

"Wie kann man nur so sein?", fragte Arthur wütend bewegte sich gleichzeitig so rasch in Merlins Richtung, dass dieser kaum Möglichkeit fand auszuweichen. Arthur war ihm nun so nahe, dass er den Atem des anderen Mannes auf seinem Gesicht spüren konnte. Er sah Merlin tief in die Augen, suchte nach etwas, das ihm half eine Entscheidung zu fällen.

"Wie sein?", entgegnete Merlin flüsternd. Instinktiv wollte er zurückweichen, doch er war wie paralysiert. Sein Herz raste vor Aufregung, pures Adrenalin schoss durch seine Adern.

"Du bist der einzige, der sich je die Mühe gemacht hat hinter meine Fassade zu sehen, Merlin. Du siehst mich mit Augen, wie ich mich selbst nie zu sehen vermochte. Dein Herz ist so voller Güte, dass ein Mann wie ich nur neidisch darauf sein kann. Ich wäre gerne so wie du mich siehst, ich versuche seit wir uns kennen deiner Vorstellung zu entsprechen. Aber ich weiß nicht, ob ich der Mann werden kann, den du in mir siehst."

"Das seid Ihr längst."

Arthur schüttelte den Kopf. "Du irrst dich."

"Hättet Ihr nicht ebensoviel Güte im Herzen wie ich selbst, würden wir nicht hier stehen und diese Unterhaltung führen, Arthur. Wollt Ihr mich ausliefern? Wollt Ihr mich verbannen?"

Arthur senkte den Blick. Er konnte Merlin nicht länger in die Augen sehen. Der Prinz brachte wieder angemessenen Abstand zwischen sie.

"Arthur?" Merlin wartete darauf, dass sein Prinz den Blick wieder hob.

"Dich zu verlieren würde bedeuten einen Teil meiner Selbst zu verlieren", sagte Arthur schließlich so leise, dass Merlin Mühe hatte ihn zu verstehen. "Du bist mein Gewissen."

Nach Sekunden, die ihm wie eine Ewigkeit erschienen, hob Arthur wieder den Blick und sah in Merlins sanft lächelndes Gesicht.

_"Ich habe gesehen wie sehr er dich braucht. Wie sehr du ihn brauchst. Ihr seid wie zwei Seiten der selben Münze."_

Merlin hörte wieder deutlich die Stimme seiner Mutter. Er war damals so nahe daran gewesen Arthur die Wahrheit zu sagen. Er hätte es tun sollen. Vielleicht hätte er in Ealdor bleiben sollen und Arthur damit erspart jetzt diese Entscheidung treffen zu müssen.

"Du musst mir etwas versprechen, Merlin." Arthur legte dem Zauberer beide Hände auf die Schultern. Merlin nickte zögerlich. "Ich meine es ernst, Merlin."

"Was immer Ihr wollt, ich verspreche es. Mein Leben liegt in Euren Händen."

"Nie wieder Lügen. Nie mehr." Arthur wusste, dass er noch lange mit sich selbst zu kämpfen haben würde. Immerhin nahm er in Kauf seinem eigenen Vater etwas vorzumachen, um Merlin zu schützen. Hochverrat war in Camelot genauso schlimm wie ein Zauberer zu sein. Und Arthur erkannte, sollte sein Vater jemals ihr Geheimnis herausfinden, würde er sie beide hinrichten lassen.

"Keine Lügen mehr, versprochen. Nie wieder", erwiderte Merlin ernst. Er sah Arthurs inneren Zwiespalt und fühlte sich deswegen schlecht. Allerdings überwog das gute Gefühl der Erleichterung, fortan ehrlich zu Arthur sein können und ihn, wenn nötig, auch offen mit Zauberei schützen zu dürfen. Auch wenn Arthur sich selbst nicht so sah, erkannte Merlin einmal mehr was für ein guter und gerechter König er einmal sein würde. Er wünschte nur, Arthur könnte sich selbst nur ein einziges mal durch seine Augen sehen…

 

~fin


End file.
